The Last Affair
by Black and White Wolf
Summary: Nicolas Flamel has completed all of his affairs. All but one. Now, before he dies, he must confront the man he has feared for over six hundred years. Can he forgive him for what he's done? HP FMA crossover. Rated T because of some of the dark elements.
1. The Last Affair

I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist, I do not think I could do either justice.

**The Last Affair**

He'd used the last of his elixir. Nicolas Flamel was beginning to age quickly now, and had finished all of his affairs, all but one. He'd asked help from Albus, who gladly obliged, it was getting harder for him to walk. They apprated in front of an old house. Nicolas Flamel, to be honest, was scared. But he'd been working up the courage in his long six hundreds years to finally confront him. They were slow, Albus helped him with every foot of the way. _I won't rest in peace until I do this._ He thought. Slowly, they came up the walkway made of stone. It seemed like an eternity for Nicolas. It never ended. Like another six hundred years. Part of him didn't want to do this, he wanted to run away. But he knew it needed to be done. The stone was in his pocket. They had told the public that it had already been destroyed, but that was impossible. There was only one man who knew how to destroy his Philosopher's Stone. At last, they came to the door. Albus knocked on it. And then silence. Nicolas hoped for another eternity but no, it came quick, he heard the door knob turn and surrendered himself to his fate.

The door opened to reveal a young man. He looked in his early twenties, long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, untamed Golden Eyes that held a feral, tired, and old look to them. He seemed a bit short, but not much less than an average man. He looked at Nicolas with recognition. His eyes were calm, he held no emotion. Silently, he invited them in. The two entered the house, it didn't look too old on the inside, polished wooden floor, a table in the small kitchen. It looked like a mix between a modern house and a house from the early 20th Century. The man walked into the kitchen, and sat down. The man seemed to stare at Nicolas, who looked down at the floor in shame.

"You've come back, Nicolas Flamel," there was no emotion in the man's voice. Nicolas seemed to look up a bit.

"I've come back... Father," said Nicolas, in a weak voice. Albus seemed surprised, but stayed silent.

The man looked up, "You have it, don't you."

Nicolas looked like a child who was getting in trouble for mischief and regretted it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small red stone.

"You fool," breathed the Father, "You really did do it, didn't you..."

The old man seemed on the verge of tears. Young looking man kicked open a chair across. "Sit down both of you..." The complied, with a bit of hesitation. Albus hesitated, than said.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, nice to meet you Mr. Flamel," began Albus, but Nicolas' father interrupted.

"It's Elric, Maria and I never married," said Mr. Elric.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Elric. ," said Dumbledore.

"Hogwarts," said Elric, he looked as though his mind was off somewhere else. "Yes, I remember, I remember the day Nicolas got his letter. I never liked magic. I still don't. Either way, I loved Maria, wether she was a Witch or not. So I left it up to Nicolas wether he wanted to go or not."

"As curious as I am to learn how you've stayed alive all of these years and look so young, we have important business," said Albus.

"Of course, it's about Nicolas's Philosopher's Stone, isn't it?" asked Elric. He seemed to lean back in his chair a bit. He looked fairly tired, but held a serious expression.

"It needs to be destroyed," said Albus, not bothering to pause at all. Elric suddenly seemed more relieved, but there was still that look in his eyes. Albus continued, "Nicolas has told me that you're the only one who can destroy the stone."

There was a sad look in his eyes, he looked towards Nicolas, "You do realize what this means, don't you. You'll die."

Nicolas looked down more again, took an inhale, swallowed and responded, "Yes."

"The truth is, Mr. Elric. That Voldemort-"

"Who?"

Albus seemed surprised, "You don't know about You-Know-Who?"

Elric seemed to look over Headmaster, despite the fact that the man was a few inches taller, "No, Mr. Dumbledore. I am a "Muggle". The only time I interacted with the Wizarding World was when Maria was still alive and with Nicolas. But I haven't seen Nicolas in over Six Hundred years, so I've ignored the Wizarding World."

Albus seemed a bit more surprised, "You're a muggle and you can perform Alchemy?"

"Of course I can," said Elric, "Wizards cannot exactly perform Alchemy, the only reason Nicolas was ever able to perform alchemy was because he mixed it with magic. It wasn't true Alchemy, but it still had some elements that Alchemy had." He looked down at the Red Stone, "It was enough to create this abomination." Albus looked puzzled and Nicolas looked even more ashamed.

"Alright, tell me about this Voldemort," said Elric.

The explanation had been quick. Ten minutes, before Elric sighed, and said, "Mr. Dumbledore, could you wait outside, I wish to talk to my son in private."

Albus nodded and got up from his chair and went into the living room.

Elric got up from his chair and looked out the window. Into a grassy field of hills. "Is there something you wish to return of mine?" asked the ancient Father.

Nicolas reached into his coat and pulled out an old journal. "Yes, your notes on the Philosopher's Stone. The one... I stole in my Seventh Year."

There was a long pause, then Mr. Elric spoke again, "How many did you sacrifice?"

Nicolas's hand trembled, "Thirty."

"And you did so without hesitation?" asked Elric, looked at his son, almost scoldingly.

"...No," said Nicolas.

"Answer this, Nicolas," Elric's head turned around all the way. "Why did you do it?"

Nicolas looked down. "I remember. When I was young. We seemed so close, yet, so distant. I knew, about your immortality. That you couldn't physically age. That not even the killing curse could kill you. Mother told me. I had asked her why you sometimes distanced yourself from me. She told me, you were afraid..."

Elric's head turned back towards the window. "...You were afraid to watch us grow old and die, while you didn't age at all, or die. I knew you held all the secrets of the Philosopher's Stone. I asked you about it, but you refused to talk about it. When I was in my Sixth Year, I told Perenelle about you, and asked for help. She came up with the idea that I could make us, Mother and I, immortal with the Philosopher's Stone so we could be with you. Forever. So, the last day before I had to go to Hogwarts, I broke into your study, and took your Journal. Perenelle and I spent many years decoding it, in that time we fell in love and got married. When we figured out the truth, that the Philosopher's Stone was made out of Human lives, I was horrified. I was ashamed. I had stolen a book from you. A book containing the darkest secret in Mankind's history."

"Than why didn't you stop there," asked Elric.

"I couldn't. At that point there, was no turning back. I felt even more guilty, that night, when the stone was forged. I couldn't perform true Alchemy, so I created a false Philosopher's Stone, one that could barely be called that, it could create the Elixir of Life which kept us from aging, and turn metals into gold. I would've stopped there, took a few, than died of old age. But, no matter what I did, it would come back to haunt me. How I had run away from my parents. Betrayed their trust. Stole my father's book, and done a terrible thing. I couldn't die in peace, until I confronted you. Apologized for all that I had done. So, these six hundred years, I had been mustering up my courage, but even then, it wasn't enough and still isn't. But. When Voldemort tried to steal the stone, I knew it had to be destroyed, so I had mustered up the courage to come here, not only to have the stone destroyed, but to apologize." He head was bowed down. "I'm... sorry." The grandfather clock ticked slowly. Elric's hand trembled.

"Nicolas, you stole my journal ran away from home, breaking your mother's heart, and you created the Philosopher's Stone with human lives. Only one of those I could forgive you for, and that is simply stealing the Journal," said Elric.

Nicolas sighed and got up as if to leave.

"But," began Elric. Nicolas turned around.

His father slowly turned from the window, a long stream of tears coming down his eyes, "You're still my Son. And I love you. You've matured. You realized your mistake, came back to apologize, and make amendments. I forgive you for that."

The older looking man hugged his younger looking father.

* * *

Edward looked at the stone on the table. Then to Nicolas and Dumbledore. THis was it. After this, maybe a day from now, his only son would die. He was always afraid of this moment. When even his own child would grow old and die, while he lived on. There of course, was no home left to go to. Father had won, Amestris had fallen. But in that final moment, Edward had charged into the center, where the Father Homunculus was, and became a Philosopher's Stone, like his father, Hohenheim, had been. The only other survivor had been Ling, and Edward went with him, broken and practically insane. Eventually Ling helping him through. Ling had become the Emperor, and for quite a couple years, Edward had been his advisor. But in his heart, he wanted to chase down Father, make him pay.

He followed his enemy's trail to a new false gate Father had created, this one, going into another dimension. He came through and landed in Europe, 990 AD. It took him twenty years, but eventually, he'd found Father and defeated him, temporarily at best. So he watched the world around him, with his journals, he tried piecing together a way to become mortal again. In this time, he met Maria Flamel, and fell in love with her. The more he was with her, the more he learned about the Magical world. He had a distaste for it, being a scientist at heart. He had found a way to make him age a couple years, but it didn't work again, the Philosopher's Stone that he'd become adapted to it. It was when Nicolas was born that Edward began to fear. He was afraid of watching them die while he wandered the lands alone for eternity. He thought about how he had been like his father, down to the very bitter end, and, looking into his son's eyes, golden, just like his, he was afraid that a similar outcome would happen to his son.

He linked and finally, he clapped his hands together, and touched the stone, it shattered and faded away. He looked at Nicolas, his fear had come true, in a way, it was both fears that had come true, making it even harder on Edward.

"Father," began Nicolas.

"Yes," said Edward in almost a whisper.

"Would you come back, to my home with me? Just until my time has come?"

"Of course," Edward said. He didn't back, he simply walked out the door with them. He helped his son up. And held on as Dumbledore apparated them.

* * *

Yeah, I know. I haven't read Harry Potter in years, so my memory is fuzzy. This is my take on a crossover like that. I'm not exactly satisfied with it. I might make amendments to it, later.


	2. The Two Brothers

**The Two Brothers**

_Edward's hand rested on the side of his face, supporting his head up. Reading over his old notes, he was trying to see if he'd missed something in his old research. He'd been able to age himself about eight years, he now looked like he was 24, but it just stopped there. Maybe there was something he was missing. Some key element that he'd overlooked. A single candle lit his study, a large assortment of books on a bookshelf, all of which he'd collected. In this time and age, it had to have been one of the largest collection of books, even if the shelf wasn't that big. His table was wooden, and actually meant for other uses. A couple flasks and jars were scattered as well as other journals he carried along. It was late, he thought about retiring and joining Maria in bed, but he felt as though he had to do something. How pathetic he had felt too. He didn't even have the guts to lay a hand on his child. Who was he kidding, he was just like Hohenheim. He'd tried, but now, he understood. This... thing... this immortality, seemed to have a sick twisted way of being passed down from Father to Son. As if God, or the Truth was mocking his family._

_He heard the door creaking. He didn't turn his head, but his golden eyes shifted to behind him. There a small boy was holding the door open, only by a bit, innocent golden eyes wide as if observing every detail in this world, there little Nicolas stood. Edward felt pain. But he didn't show it. He was just like him. It was almost a mirage of that scene when he was so young. Only this time, he was in his father's shoes._

_Should he do something?_

_Would history repeat itself it he did nothing? He remembered the pain he'd felt because of his father, hating any little memory he'd had of Hohenheim. No, he was going to be different from his old man. He wasn't going to let history repeat itself. He pushed his chair out and raised himself. The Immortal man looked down at his child who was still in the doorway, clinging onto it, still slightly opened. He bent down, smiling._

_"Hey Nic, what're you going up so late?" asked Edward in a light hearted voice, it was quiet, soft and calm. The door opened a little more, the wide gold eyes looking at his father shyly. "It's passed your bed time." The two seemed to look at each other. Edward slowly and cautiously picked up his son. Handling him like his Mother, Trisha Elric had, he slowly walked to his Son's room and placed him in his bed. Nicolas still looked at him with curious eyes. Edward thought of something, then it came into his head. "Hey, I bet you'd like to hear a story. Wouldn't you?" The little child slowly nodded his head and Edward made a light chuckle. _

_"You see, a long time, ago, in place far far away from here. Maybe even in another world, there were two brothers. The older, was cocky, had a temper, a large amount of pride and was...short," he said the last word with annoyance. "The Younger brother, only by a year, was shy, modest, calm, and caring. They lived in a rural home where very few people lived, with their wonderful mother..."_

A flash of lightning and the sound of thunder brought Edward back to reality. He looked out the window for a moment, and then at his bed ridden son. He was next to Nicolas was his daughter-in-law, Perenelle Flamel, whom he'd met for the first time yesterday. Edward scowled at the others who'd come to observe his death. Most of whom Edward guessed were only here in hopes of inheriting a part of his son's fortune. He'd dealt with such greedy people in his past thousand years of existence, and knew how to keep his cool. But this was HIS Son's death bed. So he wasn't going to let them go without a threatening glare, and Edward could glare alright. The only people Edward liked there was a family known as the Weasleys. Nicolas had told him that their youngest Son, had helped defend the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, so he'd invited them over so that he could thank him for what he'd done. To say the least, the Wizards and Witches shocked at the sudden appearance, or rather reappearance of Nicolas's father. Edward really didn't like the speed that Rita Skeeter's pen was writing.

He was rather surprised at the amount of people there. He was rather proud of the amount of friends his son Nicolas had made. Or at least he hoped most of them were his friends. Dumbledore was there too. But only to converse with Edward. The Headmaster was building up to something, the Immortal knew it. Finally, Dumbledore stopped his games and cut to the point.

"And what a bout this Journal Nicolas had in his possession?" asked Dumbledore. Edward's eyes simply turned with an expressionless look on his face, he almost looked tired, ready to take a nap.

"So, you were eavesdropping on our conversation, weren't you?" said Edward in a low voice.

"I'm rather sorry, but if you can understand, I needed to know if we were safe or not," said Dumbledore.

"It's safe. Even though the Wizards will probably be aware of my presence, they'll not know where I live, or that I have the journal," said Edward.

A sort of twinkle came into Dumbledore's eyes. "You know, not much is left on Alchemy, and it would be an excellent class for my Students."

"If you're asking me to teach Alchemy at Hogwarts, you're wasting your time," said Edward, "I'd only taught Muggles true Alchemy, and ironically, all of my apprentices have been obliviated, by your people." said Edward.

"Give it some thought," said Dumbledore, still keeping that jolly mood showing, he then paused again, "Do you mind keeping contact with me, I'll send an Owl."

"Of course," said the Immortal. He knew what Dumbledore was trying to do. He was trying to keep a watch on Edward, afraid the Philosopher's Stone's secrets will end up in Voldemort's hands. Suddenly a wizard came down from the stairs.

"Mr. Flamel!" The Elric twitched at this. But he responded in a soft, kind manner.

"Yes?"

"It's Nicolas Flamel! It's happening!"

Edward's eyes widened he ran to the stairs and then stopped, his expression of fear, anguish, sorrow, and despair quickly turned to something calm. He slowly walked up the stairs. He looked at all the wizards watching him pass by. Then to his own Son's bed. He crouched down on his knees to be on eye level with his son. It pained him. The young face full of curiosity and wonder, with so much to live for, was now ld, wrinkled, tired, having lived his life. Edward felt a lump in his throat. Nicolas, spoke in a weak voice. "I want. I want to be alone, with my father." Slowly everyone left. Until there was no one accept the Father and his dying son.

"It's taken me.. 600 years, but I've finally figured it out," he said.

"Figured what out?" asked Edward in a kind and gentle voice.

"It was you," said Nicolas. Edward was confused at first, until Nicolas continued. "You were the older brother. The story of the two brothers who crossed into God's Domain and were cursed for it. You were the older brother." Edward swallowed down the lump, only for it to return.

"How did you figure it out?" asked the Immortal.

"You're still short. Even as an adult," said Nicolas, smiling.

"Hey," grinned Edward, his voice still soft, "Who're you calling so small he could fit through the key whole of a doll house?" Both of them laughed at this joke.

"You. You were trying to protect me with that story. Stop me from doing the mistakes you did. You didn't want me to be in pain, or go through what you'd had to go through. You wanted me to live a happy life. The life you never got." said Nicolas, looking down more.

Edward tried to keep the tears out. It was more painful. More painful than being in all of the wars he'd participated in. "Father," Edward looked at Nicolas, looking at him in the eye. "Do you, want me to tell Mother... anything?"

The tears came down his face. He didn't believe in heaven. But, he wanted to believe in it at this moment. "Yeah," the Father's voice croaked, "Tell her, I'm coming I don't know when, but I'm coming. Wait for me."

Nicolas spoke. "Father, I know what you're thinking. You think, that in the end, you only add up to Hohenheim, your father, when it came to fathering me. No. You were better than him. You're not the same. You did the one thing he never did. You were there for me..." With that, a light faded from his sons eyes and with his last strength, his eyes closed.

Edward couldn't stop himself now. He wept. He wept for many hours. The Beautiful little boy he'd raised, had now withered with age into nothingness, leaving the Father alone.

* * *

Yeah. This was a scene I really wanted to do. I want to do more with the Immortal Ed, but I don't exactly know what. I'd like suggestions. And wow, thanks for all the favorites and reviews. Some of my favorite Authors on here put this on their favorites. Thank you so much for your kindness. I would like suggestions not only for what to do, but how to improve my writing. Thank you for everything.

Fullmeral Alchemist belongs to the Goddess that is Hiromu Arakawa.

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.


	3. The Lingering

**The Lingering**

Sometimes, moving forward can be hard. Edward knew that as he sat down at his table, a bottle of whiskey open and almost empty. The light coming out the window was pale, as if the bright and vibrant colors had forsaken the Sorrowful Man. He was grateful that he had the summers to himself. This time around, he'd taken a job as a History Teacher at the local high school. Hiding the fact that he was immortal was not easy. Only a select few knew of this. Old comrades from World War II that he often visited in retirement homes, who'd sworn to secrecy, it might've slipped a couple times, but only with their family, who probably thought they were just babbling on about something crazy they'd thought of. He preferred the company of elderly people, he felt he had more in common with them than younger people, despite his physical appearance. It made him cringe internally when he saw the youth making mistakes he'd seen in the past, usually in an almost identical situation. So he felt better hanging around those who'd lived through their mistakes and problems(usually) in life, and could at least have an understanding for what he was saying.

These old veterans were a superb example of that. But he'd not talked to them for at least a month. He looked at the Whiskey with disgust, he picked up the bottle and dropped it in the trash can. _Is this all you're gonna do?__ H__onestly, you're getting pretty boring_. said a voice in the back of his head. He knew that voice. It, along with many others had kept him company all of these years. This certain voice, was charismatic, smug, and seemed to have a disfigured smirk.

"It's hard to come up with any fresh material when you're my age, Mustang," said Edward. The souls inside the living Philosopher's Stone had kept him company, even when alone. They very rarely exchanged words, but he had done what Hohenheim had told him to, though, he'd talked to every one of the souls inside of him. _What about Dumbledore's proposition?_ asked Hohenheim's voice.

"I don't trust that man, he wants something from me, and I doubt it's just teaching alchemy," said Edward, "I don't want to get involved in whatever it is."

_So that's it? You're going to give up on your Son's world? The very world he gave his life to protect?_ scolded Mustang. Edward flinched at this. He then spoke, "What use would it be? Teaching them alchemy. I mine as well give out pistols to little four year olds as well."

_Why do you have so little faith in Wizards and Witches, Brother?_ asked Alphonse Elric's voice.

"They don't follow equivalent exchange, they're like a child who's become too dependent on technology. They'll hurt themselves because they think they're special, that because they're wizards, they can bypass the laws, no, not only will they hurt themselves, they will KILL themselves-and others too! Let's not forget how corrupt some of them can be, and how little value they hold in a life. What's not to say some greedy wizard will create a Philosopher's Stone out of thirteen lives, a hundred lives, a thousand lives, a million lives? Think about what would happen if they tried to create a perfect being, or worse, we could have a second coming of Homunculi!"

_For every advancement, Fullmetal, there are risks, the Automobile, for instance, it opened up a new door in transportation, it solved some problems, but created it's own new ones._ said Mustang.

"These people already have magic, Mustang," began Edward, his eyes squinting as if fighting off a growing anger. "They have enough problems as it is, they don't need knew ones which they cannot comprehend because they have no knowledge in science because they simply think that muggles are inferior little insects."

_I've been meaning to ask you,_ began Hohenheim's voice. _Why did you tell Dumbledore that only Muggles can perform alchemy? That's no necessarily true. Nicolas was very talented, and he was a wizard. Most just cannot comprehend it._

"Think about it, Father," Edward began, it felt strange calling him that. "Would I want to give Dumbledore any bright ideas? Of course, he saw right through my lie. How, I don't know, Legilimency maybe, but how he could find my mind out of the twenty five million minds inside me(Including you guys) is another question that needs to be asked if that was the case, almost all wizards who try that trick on me, end up balled in a corner mumbling to themselves. No. He must have got it from Nicolas." He felt his blood boil, that this man had invaded his child's privacy. "Furthermore, though I think Dumbledore can keep secrets, there is always that chance it'll slip, so if he tells them an immortal alchemist is living here, how many wizards do you assume will be parading to my house, demanding to be taught alchemy?" None of the souls answered. He looked out the window where the gloomy light came from. "What would you do, my little brother, what would you do in this situation?"

_I agree with almost everything you've said. But, I would put more faith in Wizards, I'd give them a second chance. But I wouldn't let myself become Dumbledore's puppet, all you need to do is teach them simple transmutations, I doubt they'll come across anything that could really hurt them,_ said Alphonse, _If so, what better person to guide them than you?_ Edward sighed when he heard tapping at his window.

An owl shaped shadow casted itself from the gloomy window. Edward got up from his chair, opened the window, and let the owl in. It was Dumbledore, with it, he'd sent a new paper from the "Daily Prophet". Edward couldn't help but wonder who in the right mind would call a newspaper the "Daily Prophet"? But he'd have to think about this later, he read it and realized what it was, it was an article on Nic's death. That Rita Skeeter had published an article on it, that wouldn't have been a problem, Ed knew Nicolas was well known, but what was a problem was that he was mentioned in it. Edward stayed calm, but he knew he had to get out of here soon. The Ministry of Magic will be sure to look into this, and they have connections with the Prime Minister, so they have access to Muggle Files. He knew sooner or later, there will be an Aurors knocking on the door, or, they might not have the decency to even do that. Edward wasn't afraid of Aurors, he was strong enough to hold off even the strongest one, but it was his notes he was worried about, if a wizard got a hold of something dangerous, god knows what would happen. Edward suddenly paused, _I can't be reckless..._ This was part of Dumbledore's plan to herd him out. With Aurors and Wizards looking for him, and the location of his home not safe, Edward would have no choice but to go to Hogwarts for refuge, not only for himself, but his dangerous research that the Headmaster had been so concerned about before. Edward glared down at the newspaper, "Well played, Mr. Dumbledore." He said in a low voice. He grabbed the actual letter and read it. He knew it. It was yet another invitation to teach at Hogwarts. He quickly wrote his response, that he'd accept the deal under some certain conditions and to give him a week to prepare.

"Alright then Alphonse," said Edward into the nothingness. "Let's see if these people are worth my effort..."

* * *

Wow, so many reviews, thank you so much again. And I will try to nfit in your suggestions. I don't plan on this being like any of the other fan fics where Edward is a teacher. But I need suggestions on how to make it original and interesting.


	4. Evil Lives On

**Evil lives on**

_Faking an identity in the Wizarding World is not easy, especially for those who must do it constantly, like me._ The rain poured down in Diagon Alley, a young boy walked in stride with a crowd of Wizards, blending in perfectly. At first sight, he appeared to be nothing more than a boy getting ready for his first year at Hogwarts. But for those who know this "boy" know that he is truly up to something sinister. In his hand was a jar, and inside this jar was what looked like a green fetus with big, wide eyes. But upon further inspection, it had multiple stubby limbs and a lizard like shape too it. The young boy continued through the crowd of Wizards, acting as though there was nothing strange about him. The Fetus-lizard stirred and tapped it's head against the glass.

"Not now, Envy," Hissed the boy in a low, quiet voice, "We can talk at the Leaky Cauldron." In his other hand was a book, or rather, a diary. They'd always been low, since their defeat by Edward Elric almost a thousand years ago, they had been battered, some of them forced to take weak physical forms, but they were not destroyed. No, slowly, but secretly, they regained strength, staying on the side lines, manipulating war after war. It was almost done, almost, just one more war. Voldemort had failed his job, the war finished too early, they needed another war, more carnage, to finish what their puppet had started.

The boy opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and walked right on in. The boy reached into his pocket and read the paper again, he crumpled it and threw it on the ground. A shape, a mouth stealthily came from his shadow and ate the paper before disappearing. Nobody ever noticed, how ironic, Wizards, who kept Muggles ignorant of their existence, were kept ignorant of the existence of a third world. The boy came up to the front where Tom was.

"Hello," He said in a sweet and shy voice, "I think someone's waiting for me in one of the rooms..."

"Your name?"

"Selim Bradley." With that Tom told him to go too Room 4, Selim nodded, giving a bubbly smile before skipping up there, the fetus-lizard bouncing up in down, cursing in a petit voice. As soon as he was upstairs, his childish antics stopped. He walked in a slow, dull way. He came to room four and knocked on the door, three times, slowly, getting louder with each knock. Slowly, a man with long platinum blonde hair opened the door. Selim gave a smile, his eyes glowing with a red light in the shadow of the door. "Hello Lucius," said Selim, his voice like a knife being scraped against a rock, echoing in synch with his childish voice. Selim moved forward, the Malfoy backing up as the creature entered the room. "I can't help but feel disappointed, Lucius, twelve years, not a single word or message. The suddenly out of no where, you come too me, asking for me to hold onto this." He held up the Diary, a sinister smile on his face. "While Weasley conducts a search of your house." Selim walked slowly in circles around Lucius. "I could always, turn this into the Ministry, tell them who had it in their possession."

"You will do no such thi-" Lucius had been trying to pull his wand out but suddenly a dark shadow stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Know your place, Human," scowled Selim. "Don't forget WHO manipulated the Ministry at your hearing, don't forget who has helped you gain your current social status and wealth, and DO NOT forget our deal." Lucius cringed at the word "deal" and Selim formed his mouth into a sinister sneer, his eyes glowing in an inhumane way. "The deal you and all Death Eaters made, your unbreakable vows, that your children are forfeit to us. Don't forget, your son, is a candidate too."

"What do you want?" asked Lucius, in an almost breathless voice, as he held his bleeding shoulder. "What would you want in return for Draco's freedom?"

Selim smirked, closing his eyes as he did so. He threw the diary up into the air and it was caught by shadowy tendrils. The floor of which Selim was now standing on was covered in a black mass with glowing red eyes and grins of sharp teeth. The shadowy tendrils with the diary came closer to Lucius and put it in their hands.

"Plant this diary into one of the Weasley's possessions, if all works out well, I'll see what I can do about Draco." Smiled Selim. "Think of it this way, Lucius, you can discredit Weasley, you can finally get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, and, many "Mudbloods" will die."

Lucius looked at the diary in his hands, as if thinking. His face hardened and he placed the diary in his cloak and walked swiftly out of the room. Selim's smile instantly turned into a sadistic grin.

"See Envy? Everything works out just fine in the end," smirked Selim.

"I don't think the Malfoy brat would even survive having a Philosopher's Stone injected into him," squeaked Envy inside the jar. "Even if he did, he'd be an awful host for Wrath. Much less open the Gate."

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, we win. If Lucius fails, we keep to our deal, and we keep a candidate. If he succeeds. A crest of blood shall be carved at Hogwarts."

* * *

I believe the saying goes "The Plot Thickens". Yes, the Homunculi are going to be in the story. Let's face it, even without the Philosopher's Stone, Ed could steam roll through the death eaters and Voldemort, and being a human Philosopher's stone is like having a steam roller with automatic machine gun turrets, laser guns, and a squad of ninjas guarding it. I had to even the odds to make it even more interesting. Yes, this takes place in the second book. I have so many ideas in my head, and how they'll play out, I really want to have some funny interactions between Lockhart and Ed, but I'd like to hear what you'd like to see. Yes, almost all of the homunculi are back, why, I shall not reveal until later.

Again thank you for all of your reviews, favorites and story alerts, you make me very happy that I wrote this.


	5. Be Prepared

**Be Prepared**

Edward wasn't surprised when he saw that all the alchemy books that now existed were nothing more than rubbish. As much as he didn't want to do it(For various reasons), he rewrote a beginner's guide to Alchemy from scratch and had it published under the alias "Dr. Tim Marcoh". But Edward's main concern was the laws, the laws that Alchemists had. He hoped that any normal wizard or witch not under his tutorage would not be able to comprehend the book and be unable to try any of the taboos alchemy had. Edward knew he couldn't just march up to the ministry and demand new laws come into action. Maybe next year, when it became common knowledge that he was teaching alchemy. But that didn't mean he was going to just let them do whatever they wanted with Alchemy. He was going to drill it into their minds not the Transmute Gold, Chimeras, and most importantly, Humans. His office was average sized, it consisted of a book cases with many of his books, not all of them on Alchemy. He also thought of bringing something that made him feel at home in more ways than one, so a replica of Alphonse's vintage armor now stood next too the bookshelf. In his bedroom, he kept all of his notes on the philosopher's stone, human transmutation, homunculi, and all of his logs of events that have happened in his long life hidden away. With the most dangerous ones, he kept them in a trunk that could only be opened with alchemy. Truth knows what would happen if a trio of over curious kids had somehow turned themselves invisible with a cloak and snuck a look at them in the middle of the night. But that was unlikely (Or at least he hoped).

He didn't come out of his office much during those days. Two months passed quickly, like a blink of an eye for Edward. He knew he couldn't teach any of them the way his master had taught him. Or any of his past apprentices. Master like Apprentice. Edward's training techniques on past apprentices were very much like that of Izumi's, only he never had the same attachment to his students as Izumi had to him. He wouldn't be merciless towards his students, but he wasn't going to be soft either. The week before the School year started, he got to meet the rest of the teachers. They were interesting. But most of them seemed to think little of him because of his physical appearance, but he showed no signs of such. They were both what he expected and more, which was good, in some cases, well, most of them.

"-and this is our newest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart. Professor Lockhart, this is Elric, the new Alchemy teacher." Dumledore told someone who was out of Ed's view.

"I'm sure you're very exited to meet me Mr. Elric," said the strange man, who shook Ed's hand, without his consent. He looked like a stereotypical hero, a sort of prince charming. His teeth shined with an unnatural light, which blinded Ed for a moment. The next moment Ed knew, there was a book in his hands. _...Break with a Banshee?_ Edward thought to himself. He instantly knew this wasn't the kind of book he would enjoy. He looked at the signed autograph and read the name. Gilderoy Lockhart. Ed raised a brow, as soon as he got back, he'd find a way to dispose of this book.

"I guess it's nice to meet you to... Mr. Lockhart," Edward was calm, and well mannered in the way he spoke. The man went on and on about fighting werewolves and banshees and other such nonsense, none of which Ed believed. This man was lying. Anyone who's lived at least over three hundred years should be able to tell when someone was lying. Here and there one or two might pass them. As soon as the opportunity came, Ed slipped away from Lockhart and walked over towards Dumbledore. Despite the fact that the Headmaster had angered him a bit. He was the one that Ed enjoyed the company of the most.

"Lemon Drop?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, sure," said Edward, taking one of them, he paused as he was about to put one in his mouth. "It isn't poisoned or anything like that?"

"No, it's just a normal Lemon Drop," smiled Dumbledore. Ed smirked as he popped it into his mouth.

"Do you mind if I retire for the night?" asked Edward.

"Not at all," said Dumlebdore, "Go ahead."

Edward began to question wether this jolly man truly manipulated him, or was he honestly trying to help? Edward decided it was a question to be left alone until the answer came to him. Sometimes searching for the answer made things worse. Upon entering his office, he set the book on his desk, and reached into his the drawer of his desk and pulled out a single glove with an alchemic array. He fit the glove on and snapped his fingers. A spark flew to the book as it caught on fire.

_It's good to know my alchemy is going to good use,_ said a voice dripping with sarcasm.

_"Oh shut it, Mustang,"_ muttered Ed as he looked around the office. Everything was in place. He walked over to an old phonograph from the early twenties and played some light hearted Jaz while he sat at his desk looking at his pocket watch. Opening it and closing it. Edward had kept it preserved for many reasons. As a reminder of where he came from and who he was, and remind him never to turn back. _"I guess I have no choice now, Al."_ Edward muttered. _"No turning back. I'll see the house again over the summer, I guess."_

_Maybe we should burn that one down too..._ said his Younger Brother.

"I don't think so," snickered Ed. He took out a parchment of paper and a ballpoint pen he got from home and wrote down his lesson plan for the first day. He wanted to work out how this lesson would go. Unfortunately. The older students this year were gonna be a bit gipped. Edward had decided that he would teach all years at the same level for only this year, the next year he would teach a sort of second year alchemy to second year and up, and so on and so forth. He honestly didn't know how long he would have this job, if he would find a way to become mortal or not in that time period. However, he did believe that he was going to be here for a while. Most of the wizards, Ed knew weren't going to understand any of this. So he'd have to work extra hard in order to help them learn Alchemy. It would have to be a two part dedication, one part from the teacher, the other from the student. He couldn't just mouth feed them the information, they themselves would have to act on it themselves. If any of them weren't willing to give their dedication, than Ed wasn't going to give his. An equivalent exchange. Those who didn't give this exchange would fail his class. However, as harsh as he planned to be for his lessons, he had to also be enthusiastic, encourage students to do well, he had to be light hearted for minor mistakes, and he didn't need to yell when they made bigger mistakes. However, it would be hard to have all of the houses to cooperate. He could encourage most of what the four stood for, but from what he understood, some of the houses didn't get a long to the point where they tried to get the other in trouble. Which was a problem. He planned on all of his students getting a long and working together. Edward tapped the pen on his lips. How? How was he gonna get them to cooperate with each other and make sure that not one house would cause trouble in his class. That's when the pen stopped on his teeth. He had an idea. He made an evil grin. The idea might be a little cruel, but he knew it would work...

* * *

Uh oh, what's that Ed up to? You'll have to figure out next chapter. ;) Again, thank you so much for your support. Don't worry there will be more Lockhart antics later. Again, i know I sound like a broken record, but thank you, you guys the people who view this, review this, favorite it, or put it on your watching...thingy, you make this possible. I love all of your suggestions, your ideas, everything. Please continue to feed me ideas, I'm always looking for suggestions, and I am willing to look at your ideas and think about how I could use them, please, I would like ideas on character relationships(Non romantic, of course), been reading over the second harry potter book again and again, and I believe I've got them somewhat in character, or at least I hope. I know, compared to some other stories, these chapters are really short, I'll try to lengthen them or release them faster, if that's any better.

Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling


	6. Author's Note

Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm terribly sorry for all of those who have waited and waited for a new chapter, however, for this fanfic, there won't be a new chapter. Yes, I know, I'm sorry, it's like being a tease, and I should've said something sooner. However, there might be a revision of this story. After looking over this story, I found myself a bit…embarrassed by it; I think I've come a long way from 2010 and can make this story a lot better. I can't write this revision as of now, I'm currently taking a few college courses, but, there might be a possibility of a revision coming out in August.

I'm terribly sorry for everything, and keeping everyone waiting for two years, this was inexcusable of me.


End file.
